Turn of events
by Kirishma Destiny Soul
Summary: "Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Tyson yelled as he struggled back to his feet."This Tyson will detect and capture every Bitbeast in the world... Pairing: Yaoi ReyXTala
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turn of Events

Summary: What if Tyson had lost to Tala in the World Finals in Russia. What would happen to the world and more to the point what would happen to the bladers? Warning yaoi: TalaXRay

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother with this coz you all know what I'm going to put...I don't own beyblade...blah blah blah

* * *

><p>Tyson stood there still glaring at Tala across the dish as Bitbeast shot from various directions and collected in one place...Tala's beyblade.<p>

"We've got bit beast's flying every which way in here" Brad Best shouted as both the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers stared in disbelief.

"And there coming out of Tala's...no wait I think they're going into his blade..." A.J replied stunned as the crowd suddenly realised what was going on and made a mad dash for the exits.

"Excellent Tala everyone shall bow down to us now!" Boris commented as Dragoon was suddenly drawn from Tyson's blade

"Tala...no don't do this...please...DRAGOON!" Tyson yelled in despair as the soft blue light from Dragoon slowly disappeared as Tala claimed him as his own.

Tala stood there still, no emotion was shown. Tyson collapsed on the floor sobbing after losing Dragoon. Max, Kai and Kenny rushed over to him. Max wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped his friend to his feet. Kai was standing beside them glaring at Tala across the dish.

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had gone off inside Tala's head and he had just realised what had happened. He held his hand out in front of him and his blade flew into it. He held it up and suddenly a ray of light was emitted from it.

"Oh my god! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Tyson yelled as he struggled back to his feet.

"This Tyson will detect and capture every Bitbeast in the world...starting with Driger" Tala responded aiming his blade directly behind Tyson. He spun around and saw Ray standing behind him, leaning on a crutch for support while Mariah held him on the other side. Ray looked up.

"NO DON'T!" he yelled, letting go of Mariah "PLEASE TALA...!"

Tala merely glared at Ray before redirecting the shaft of light towards Ray's beyblade. Then he stopped as a wonderfully wicked idea came to his mind, he lowered the beam carefully.

"TALA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Boris yelled from behind him.

"Trust me" Tala replied, he walked around the dish and stood in front of Ray and Mariah. Mariah glared at him her eyes cat-like; she was poised and ready to strike.

Tala smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Tala told her gently.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" Mariah spat

"Nothing...but Spencer will destroy Galux if I command him to!" Tala replied, with a hint of venom in his voice.

Mariah shrieked.

"No leave her alone..!" she yelled, as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"Then shut up" Tala growled, grabbing her wrist and throwing her to the hard cold floor "Now...Ray, you wish for me to leave Driger alone?" Tala asked, playfully.

"Yes, please I've lost him more than enough times. I can't lose him again!" Ray defended his case.

"Fair enough, you can keep Driger..." Tala began; Ray found it almost too good to be true "...However, you must join BIOVOLT!"

He stared in disbelief at the red-head...his eyes pricked with tears. How could choose between that...losing his bit beast or joining his enemies team.

"Ray don't we'll get Driger back I promise" Mariah pleaded, scrambling as Tala stood watching and waiting for the reply.

Tala knew he had torn the Neko-Jin inside, Ray shook his head.

"No...," he said quietly.

Tala gripped his beyblade tighter as he prepared to remove Driger from Ray's possession.

"No! I can't lose Driger anymore times..." Ray repeated.

"Ray...you can't!" Mariah begged, tears still flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly; suddenly they heard Tyson come over.

"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes which were still red from crying over loosing Dragoon. He glared at Tala who had a smug look on his face.

"I've made Ray an offer..." Tala informed him, before adding "One he's finding hard to refuse"

"What...?" Tyson dared to ask.

Tala was about to explain his proposition when ray spoke up.

"O.K...I'll do it..." he said, staring at the floor "...if it means I can keep Driger...I'll join B.I.O.V.O.L.T."

Tyson and Mariah stared in disbelief at the Neko-Jin; Tala on the other hand was looking extremely pleased with himself. Ray went over to stand in front of the Russian red-head. His head was bent down, hiding his shame. Tears fell from his eyes onto the hard floor.

Tala raised his hand and placed it under Ray's chin, lifting his head up so their eyes met. Tala moved forward and pressed his lips against Ray's. Ray didn't know what to do or even how he should approach this, however instinct took over. He placed a hand on the back of Tala's head, wrapping his fingers through Tala's hair, pulling him closer as Tala deepened the kiss, probing at Ray's mouth with his tongue desperately wanting Ray to open his mouth. Ray's other hand was rested on Tala's waist.

The two continued in this way for a couple more minutes, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone in the stadium had their eyes fixed solely on the two boys in the centre of the dish and more to the point that the whole world was probably watching them because the match had been sent on a live broadcast.

Tala licked Ray's lips once more before finally pulling away.

"I didn't say you could keep Driger." Tala mocked playfully.

Ray looked at him stunned.

"But...I'm going to...join B.I.O.V.O.L.T..." Ray murmured confused.

"You'll have to prove yourself first" Tala explained, as he held his hand out in and indicated to Ray to give him his beyblade.

For a few minutes Ray stood firm, refusing to hand his blade over. But then a thought struck him, if he changed his mind and decided not to join B.I.O.V.O.L.T after all, they would only take Driger by force and he'd have no way of seeing him then but, if he handed Driger to Tala then he would probably be able to see him.

"Ray! Give me you blade!" Tala demanded.

Ray reluctantly held his hand out; his beyblade was resting on the palm of his hand. Tala lifted it from Ray's hand. He placed it on his launcher and launched it into the dish. Then he set his own beyblade and launched it into the dish as well.

Suddenly both beyblades lit up and both Driger and Wolborg were drawn out. Ray looked in awe as he watched the lights of the White Tiger's bit-beast's as well as dragoon and Draciel follow Wolborg out of Tala's blade.

They circled the dish a few times then flew into Ray's blade, it stopped spinning and flew back into Ray's hand, who just stood there with a look of shock and amazement on his face.

* * *

><p>Well there is your first chapter of my new fic, please read and review...come on you know you want to!<p>

Yesterday We Suffered, Today We Breathe, Tomorrow We Die

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** I hate these...Tala leave your boyfriend alone for a minute and do the disclaimer for me.

**Tala:** -sighs- O.K Kirishma Destiny Soul wishes to make clear that she doesn't own beyblade, whether it be bladers or bitbeast...any unknown characters are hers and hers only..there that O.K?

**Me: **Thanks Tal you're an angel... O.K off you go you can go and do whatever you were doing.

**Ray: -**from a distance- Enjoy the fic people...TALA GET BACK HERE NOW!

**Me:** -shakes head- Boys...

* * *

><p>Tala looked over to him with an amused smile on his face; he knew what Ray was thinking.<p>

"Lets go" Tala said, indicating towards the door. Ray nodded and proceeded to follow him out; suddenly he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked down and saw Tyson.

"Please, Ray you can't do this...you can't!" Tyson pleaded, tears coming to his eyes as he spoke.

"Look Ty, I'm sorry I have to move on" Ray explained "And if that means leaving the BladeBreakers...then...so be it!"

Ray released Tyson's grip and then ran after the Demolition Boys who had already left for the dressing room. Tyson desperately tried to get him again, but a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. He looked around and saw Kai behind him, he shook his head.

"Leave him, he has decided to do this...only he can change his mind" Kai informed the young teen.

Tyson looked at him and nodded, he knew Kai was right (as usual)

Ray arrived into the dressing room a couple of minutes after the Demolition Boys, despite his encounter with his former team mate Tyson. He wandered in; the Demolition Boys knew how to get things done in this business, the dressing room was huge. It must have been at least three times the size of his old dressing room plus a bit more for good measure.

He walked around the back of the door and saw three of the four Demolition Boys sitting opposite him on the far side of the room.

"Oh Ray, didn't see you there" Spencer spoke up, acknowledging Ray like they had known each other for years.

Ray held his hand up in recognition. He looked round Bryan, Spencer and Ian were all sitting down however he couldn't see Tala. He looked around he was about to ask where Tala was when Ian spoke.

"Tala's in the shower's if you're looking for him" he informed as he saw Ray looking round.

"The...showers?" Ray asked he knew where the showers were, he'd been in there several times himself, and normally it was just to be alone. However he didn't think Tala would be the sort to use those showers especially since his former team usually went in there to reflect what had happened in matches.

"Yeah, do you want us to show you them?" Ian asked when he saw how confused Ray was looking

"I know where the showers are" He snapped.

Ian looked at the floor, he was only trying to be helpful but he knew whoever Tala got they wouldn't care about the rest of the team only their captain; Tala. Ray looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have a go at you" Ray apologised quickly, and then before anything else could be said the door, which Ray knew nothing about, at the back of the dressing room opened and Tala emerged.

His hair was set up in its normal feature; like the horns of a devil, however because he had just got out of the shower it was wet and was beginning to hang loose and fall out of place slightly, but to Ray he still looked as sexy as ever. Wrapped around his waist was a towel, which couldn't have gotten any lower if he'd tried.

Ray kept his head up and his eyes fixed solely on Tala's ice-blue orbs. Tala smiled at Ray when he saw him, he walked over to him and rested his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi, is there another door to the shower room or something?" Ray asked confused

"No, we have our own" Tala answered, sauntering over to the mirror and seeing what he could with his hair to stop it falling out.

"You...have...you're..." Ray began but stopped when the door to the dressing room opened once more and both Boris and Voltaire walked in. Boris took one look at Tala and smiled, Tala just glared at the director. Before sitting down beside the rest of the Demolition Boys while Ray stood on the other side of the room.

"Well done Demolition Boys, that was an outstanding performance...except for one thing" Boris started then turned to Bryan "I'm very disappointed that you lost your match, however Spencer and particularly Tala have both made up for it"

Bryan bent his head so he was looking at the floor, he knew both Boris and Voltaire were disappointed in him and this had meant more pressure had been put on Tala to win his match, but Tala had performed outstandingly as always.

"Now I want you all to go back to the abbey and stay there, tomorrow you will begin your real task of world domination" Voltaire informed them, and then both he and Boris turned on their heel and walked out.

* * *

><p>There is my second installment of my new fic...I'm going to try and update this fic...lets say every...Tuesday or Wednesday. I've discovered if I update the same fic too much at once then I get writers block...which sucks.<p>

Anyway please read and review...please..it'll only take a sec I promise

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	3. Chapter 3

Ha she lives…hehe sorry I've been away for so long, I have been active on the site, but mainly reading fictions…

**Tala:** Oh get on with it woman…I'm sure the few readers who have remained loyal to you are eagerly waiting the next chapter

**Me:** Hush up you or else I'll make you do the disclaimer

**Tala:** Fine -huffs- where's Ray by the way?

**Ray:** I'm here…I'll do the disclaimer…K.D.S would like everyone to know that she doesn't own beyblade…or any of the characters…anything you don't recognise belongs to her and she would prefer it if you didn't use them…even with permission.

**Me:** Cheers Ray…on with the fiction I think…

**Tala:** At last...

* * *

><p>"Whatever" Tala replied, once he was sure they had left the dressing room "They can't really expect us to restart training, we've just won the world championship…" Tala began telling his team mates.<p>

"What are you getting at?" Ian asked, getting slightly worried, he always worried when his captain stopped making sense to him.

"I'm getting at the fact that we should go out and celebrate, because…and I hate to say this, we're gonna get found out and stopped" Tala explained as he began to put his usual outfit back on, once he was ready he began once again to start sorting his hair out.

"Are you serious?" Bryan asked concerned about his captain.

"Yeah, believe me, I've never been more serious" Tala told the team as they looked at each other worried.

"Well, I'm going out…you can go back to the Abbey tonight and start training" Tala was saying as he began to back out of the dressing room door, in the back of his mind he knew his team mates would rather go with him than restart their training.

Tala turned around and began to walk to the front door, listening carefully for the sound of his team mates footsteps, Tala reached the door and stopped for a bit, after a couple of minutes Tala decided that maybe they really were going back to the Abbey, he contemplated the idea for a little bit then mentally slapped himself for even considering it.

Meanwhile back in the dressing room the rest of the Demolition Boys were still looking worried about what Tala had done.

"He's got a point" Spencer said suddenly, the rest of the team looked at him.

"How do you mean?" Brian asked

"Well…we probably will get found out about…I mean everyone suspects the organisation…" Spencer explained

"I'm more worried about what Boris will do to us when he finds out that we snuck out first before going straight back to the abbey" Ian explained.

Ray meanwhile was sitting quietly listening to the rest of the Demolition Boys debate over whether or not they should go out before they went back.

"I'm going" Ray announced suddenly, he got up and headed for the dressing room door.

"Where?" Brian asked, he wasn't sure if Ray knew how to get to the actual training facility of the abbey.

"With Tal…anyone else coming" Ray asked smiling

The rest of the Demolition Boys looked at each other for a moment before Spencer yelled

"Sure we are"

As they reached the exit the realised that Tala had done off.

"Ah shit…where do you think he is?" Ray asked, while the others just smiled about the situation.

"The only place Tala knows…" Ian responded as Brian, Spencer and himself all smirked at Ray, who merely stood there with a look of pure and utter confusion on his face.

It was about 45 minutes later and they had arrived (by taxi) outside a dingy looking nightclub, Ray looked nervously around, he didn't like where they were.

"Are you sure Tala's…here?" Ray asked Spencer who confidently walked up to the bouncer, flashing him an I.D card Ray froze…he didn't have I.D with him, and he was pretty sure saying he was a former member of the Bladebreakers would cut it.

The other members of the Demolition Boys had moved forward and had also shown up some form of identification to the bouncer, who now made a gesture for Ray to come forward, but he remained firmly glued to the spot.

Brain wondered over to him, looking amused.

"What's up?" he asked the neko-jin.

"I don't have I.D on me" Ray explained quietly. Brian nodded seemingly understanding the situation Ray was in, Ray felt a small wave of relief wash over him, Brian got the problem…there was no way they would leave him.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait here then" Brian told him after a couple of minutes.

Ray looked shocked, and scared at even the thought of having to stay out here on his own.

* * *

><p>There you are chapter 3...wow I'm quite proud of myself…I apologise that it isn't very long but at least I wrote something<p>

**Tala:** About bloody time as well…

**Me:** What did you think then guys?"Brian, Spencer, Ian: Yeah it was good

**Ray: **I don't like the idea of being left outside…why don't I have I.D?

**Me:** Because you don't ¬_¬ any more questions?

**Tala**: WHERE WAS I? I thought I was the star of this fiction…and I haven't been included…

**Me:** You were at the beginning…

**Tala:** WOW!

**Me:** Ray…shut him up so I can close off please…thanks, oh yeah don't forget to R&R please

Yesterday We Suffered, Today We Breathe, Tomorrow We Die

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: **Hi everyone…I'm on a bit of a role with this fiction at the moment…I got all hyped up because I started watching clips of beyblade on you tube the other day…even though I'm 18 it was still good…

**Tala: **Is this going anywhere?

**Me: **Nope…who wants to do the disclaimer today? Anyone…Tala!

**Tala: **What? Why me?

**Ray: **Because I did it last time…and like you said at the end of the last chapter… 'you're the star of the fiction' so here's your chance to shine…

**Tala: **Fine KirishmaDestinySouldoesn''tusethem. There? Are you happy?

**Me: **I guess so…anyway on with the fiction

Brian had now entered the club with Ian and Spencer following close behind, Ray shifted from one foot to the other looking rather worried, this worry heightened when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Shit!" he swore loudly, before turning round and seeing Tala. "Oh Christ, don't do that Tal"

Tala just smiled at him, his ice blue eyes shining in the light.

"Why aren't you in the club?" Tala asked curiously

"Because I have no I.D on me, all my I.D is still with the Bladebreakers…"Ray began explaining but got cut off when he suddenly felt Tala's lips pressed against his, and Tala's hand began moving up his back. Ray stopped instantly and returned the kiss, biting gently on Tala's bottom lip.

After a few more seconds Tala pulled away and broke the kiss, much to Ray's disappointment.

"What was that for?" Ray asked, looking nervous now because he realised the bouncer had been watching them, this hadn't deterred Tala who took hold of his hand and led him away from the club.

"Nothing I just wanted to kiss you, why problem?" Tala asked looking at Ray, who shook his head, before looking back to the club.

"Are we just going to leave them there?" Ray asked curiously as he continued to follow Tala.

"Yep…I wasn't in there in the first place I was waiting outside" Tala explained as he took hold of Ray's hand and lead him away, not caring who saw them.

When they were what Tala to be a safe distance from the nightclub and it's residents (including the rest of the Demolition Boys) Tala stopped and pushed Ray onto the wall, Ray didn't have to time to respond because as soon as he felt his back against the cold stone Tala's lips were over his own.

Ray found it intoxicating as Tala ran his tongue over Ray's bottom lip, gently pushing Ray's mouth open with his tongue, so he could push it in and wage a war against Ray's tongue.

Ray was beginning to see spots due to the lack of air his lungs were receiving, Tala sensed this and broke away, panting slightly, his eyes filled with want, hunger, need and lust.

**Me:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I promise you you'll forgive me when I post the next chapter

**Tala:** Why? What's in the next chapter? Tell me!

**Me:** Nope, but you'll enjoy it…and to make up for the short chapter I'll try and update before or on Friday

Yesterday We Suffered, Today We Breathe, Tomorrow We Die

Ciao For Now

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


End file.
